


木星日落

by NLYY24



Series: 木星日落【美队XOFC】GB，ABO [1]
Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLYY24/pseuds/NLYY24
Summary: 【GB注意！】架空星际AU，ABO世界观，Alpha女主xOmega盾
Relationships: OFC/Steve Rogers
Series: 木星日落【美队XOFC】GB，ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561471
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【GB注意！】架空星际AU，ABO世界观，Alpha女主xOmega盾

abo世界观，Omega盾xAlpha女主，架空AU。

Steve快走几步，冲进单间宿舍，用肩膀抵着门喘息。外面走廊很安静，她并没有跟来。

闭上眼睛，他看到那个比他矮一头的Alpha直勾勾地看他，张口结舌说不出话，诚恳热切的眼神又在无形中吐露了不知道多少辛辣的、滚烫的词句。

对不起，我不是故意要一直盯着你看。

但我停不下来，我不知道要怎么办。

不要讨厌我好吗？

我真的好喜欢你。

Steve……

他勒令她叫自己“Rogers上尉”，她不情不愿地答应了，但每次叫“Rogers”的时候都会先发出“s”的气音，然后才像是突然想起来一样，生硬地掰到“Rogers”上来，还鬼鬼祟祟地瞄他，好像他真的能把她怎么样似的。

刚过二十岁的Alpha就像是一台军方制式机甲，所有的操作指南、仪表读数都明明白白地摊给你看，而不会像是被时间改装得乱七八糟的旧机甲，得摸索好久才能习惯它的脾性。她太过年轻，这是好事，因为太阳系第七战区处在战地前沿，需要新鲜血液；但这也是坏事，十几岁就从军的Alpha根本没有和Omega打交道的经验，自然不会知道Alpha不经意间泄露出来的信息素足以使一个成熟健康的Omega提前进入发情期。

一针抑制剂下去，体内的燥热逐渐消退，Steve冲了个澡，换了条裤子，回到控制中心。

“情况怎么样？”

“第一波虫潮被打得差不多了，”监控员William侧过脸，眼睛还是盯着屏幕上不断变动的光点，“第二波正在来的路上，领头的是一只螯足虫，普通成体，还有几只三角虫，平均危险系数3.4，所以前面的老兵先撤下来整修，让我们的菜鸟们去见见世面。”

现在让新兵们直面成年虫族，怕是为时过早，但在第一波袭击中受损的机甲需要快速更换零件、补充弹药，第七战区兵力不多，他们没得选择。

“列兵Wilde也去了，”见Steve皱眉，William一副“我都知道”的样子，朝他挤挤眼睛：“现在冲在最前面哦！”

大家都知道Rogers上尉最欣赏作战英勇的士兵，William也满以为自己在给那个Alpha小屁孩助攻，却见Steve的眉头皱得更紧。

光幕上红色的光点代表虫族，蓝色的光点代表作战机甲，绿色的光点代表还在训练阶段的新兵机甲，现在，一团红色光点正在缓缓向下移动，而在代表大本营的白色光球和虫族之间，拦着一道由蓝绿两色光点构筑的屏障。蓝绿色的数量三七开，蓝色的位置更靠前，却有一个绿色的小光点的位置比蓝色的实战机甲还要突出。

光幕感应到Steve的视线，自动显示出那个绿色光点的状态栏：

机甲名称：Dionysus

驾驶员：Joe Wilde

状态：良好

能量：100%

William看一眼弹出来的信息，又瞟一眼Steve，再次露出“啥也别说了我都懂”的表情。

别人可以不知道，但Joe是知道的，Steve不赞成冒险的行为，也不喜欢将个人情绪带到工作中来，尤其是在这种真刀真枪的战斗中，她赌气冲到最前面，回去肯定又要被他板着脸一顿臭骂。

可她没办法，第七战区基地里有两百五十五个Alpha和三十多个Beta，Steve像是活在狼群里的雄鹿，仗着自己有健壮的身体和坚硬的鹿角，以为没人敢打自己的主意，却不知道多少人都盯着他的颈动脉磨牙霍霍。他对每个人都客客气气的，亲切和疏离都恰到好处，可她想让他成为自己一个人的，这让她焦虑又忧愁，像是还没把猎物抓到手就开始担心其他竞争者的小豹子，衔着尾巴在悠然自得的牡鹿周围打转。

她得快点长大才行。

镭射长刀划开巨大虫族的肚腹，Dionysus号矮下身子，借助侧边发射器的助推，从虫子的腿间滑到了它的背后，避开迸射的腐蚀性体液，趁它被剧痛干扰，双刀交叉举到头顶，推进器斜向下45喷射火焰，整个机甲在真空中旋转成一团光球，像是电钻的钻头，从它筋肉虬结的后心钻了进去。

“Wow，”William忍不住赞叹，“胆子不小！”

刀锋由高频射线构成，在伤口还没来得及流出体液的时候，就将它烙成熟肉。三角虫痛极了，发疯似的抓挠自己的胸口，却奈何不了正在它身体里钻出一条隧道的Dionysus号。

胆子是不小，Steve盯着光幕投射出来的战斗场面，垂在身侧的手攥了起来。

橙黄色的光从三角虫胸前皮肤透出来，越来越亮，然后是发生在真空之中的无声爆裂，举着长刀的Dionysus从它的胸腔破出，胸前两条机械臂钳着直径数米的一块晶体——那是虫族的心脏。

失去心脏的三角虫漂浮在空中，Dionysus在欢呼声中举着晶体飞向基地，径直冲向指挥中心的弧面窗户，又在一片惊叫声中关了引擎直线下坠，数秒后，楼下的战略物资中心发来消息：Dionysus上缴成体三角虫晶核一块。

几个年长的技术员慈爱地笑着摇头：“年轻人啊！”

William则是戏谑地看了一眼Steve：“挺可爱的，不是吗？”

Steve不答话，盯着远去的Dionysus——它正在返回战场，却没有按照直线飞行，喷射器的火焰在视网膜上残留下一道痕迹，是一个大大的“S”。

没人意识到这个字母代表什么，连Steve自己也不愿承认，自己似乎接到了年轻的Alpha抛来的球。S型轨迹很常见，不是吗？即使机甲的动力装置完好无损，而前方也没有障碍物，飞出一个“S”型也是很正常的。

  
  
“总体表现还不错，”Steve翻看着每个人的机甲日志，“点名表扬Doris，Yoki，Hank和Yun，任务完成度很高。”

被点到名的四个新兵脸上露出喜色，却不敢乐得太夸张，表情纠结成一团。

Joe昂首挺胸站在队列最中间，正对着Rogers上尉，后者的视线却屡屡从她头顶上滑过去，对她的战绩只字不提。

大概是她的视线不容忽视，Steve大发慈悲地看了她一眼，她刚露出笑意，就听他说：“……对列兵Joe Wilde提出批评。”

Joe的笑意挂不住了，抿着嘴唇不说话。

“不问问为什么吗？”

她独力杀死一只三角虫，并带回了完整的晶核，还协助了两次围剿，猎杀积分高居榜首，现在却要批评她，还能是为什么？

“因为你不喜欢我。”

Steve没有想到她会把话说得这么直白，愣了愣，清清嗓子：“第一，违反战斗安全条例，作为新兵独自与成体虫族搏斗；第二，违反基地安全管理制度，在基地建筑150米范围内高速飞行；第三……第三，不服从命令，顶撞长官——这些够我批评你吗？”

前两条“罪状”扣下来，往严重了说，让她背个处分都够了，Joe窝着一股火气，应了一声：“是的，长官。”

“接受批评吗？”

“是的长官。”

Steve扫了一眼面色各异的新兵：“好了，解散吧。”

新兵们脱离长官的视线，三三两两地往宿舍区走，Joe却往另一个方向去了。Steve目送她消失在走廊深处，回了自己的房间。

  
  
“Nalie，”解决掉一堆报告的Steve揉揉眼睛，叫了一声基地系统的AI助手，“Joe，我是说，列兵Wilde，在训练室呆了多久了？”

“6小时45分钟12秒，Rogers上尉。”

Steve皱眉：“怎么回事？”

“检测显示，列兵Wilde心跳129次每分，体温37.7，瞳孔放大12%，神经活跃程度超出正常值11.3%……”

话没说完，Steve就冲出了门，门扇被甩得“乓”一响，Nalie的声音被关在了屋子里。

“……初步诊断为发情期先兆，建议及时注射抑制剂。”

  
  
Joe其实在战场上就觉得不大对劲，有好几次身体已经做出反应了，脑子却还钝钝地回不过神来，她感觉不到危险，也感觉不到疼痛，从机甲里出来脱下作战服的时候才看见肩膀的淤青，但她一点也不疼，只觉得意犹未尽。

她想要攻击她看见的所有东西，把它们全都砸个稀巴烂，当作体内那一簇火焰的燃料，又想要干脆地跳进太空里，让极度的低温冻住自己疯狂奔流的血。

训练模拟机连续运转了近七个小时，风扇的声音都比平时大了，Joe的耳朵里却只有光剑割裂血肉的声音，和自己沉重的呼吸。

Steve站在门口叫了两声，她没应声，他只好顶着浓烈得过分的Alpha信息素走进来，关掉了训练模拟机的电源。

“你——”一把扯掉头盔的Alpha横眉怒目，诘难的话却被一杯贴在她脸颊上的冰茶降了个调：“……你怎么来了？”

Steve把冰茶塞进她手里，后退两步。“怎么？要在训练模拟机上蹦跶到脱水？”

Joe撩起T恤下摆擦了擦脸上和脖子上的汗，咕咚咕咚喝掉了半杯冰茶。

“你什么时候这么好心了？以前不都是理都不理我？”

如果Steve离她近一些，就能看到她通红的眼睛、濡湿的睫毛和满是齿痕的嘴唇。

冰茶够冷，却在尚未抵达终点时就被她灼热的咽喉烫成蒸汽，她噙着玻璃杯的边，连玻璃都染上温热。而Steve Rogers——沙漠中的清泉、苦海中的舟楫和救命的药——就站在那里，裤线笔直，衬衫扣到最顶端，老气的窄领子紧紧地环绕着他的脖颈。

解扣子太慢，她想要把这件难看得要命又性感得要命的衬衫一把扯开，用自己的牙齿代替衣领丈量他脖颈的周长，舔他的喉结、锁骨和乳头，进入他的身体，听他呻吟，逼他说出羞人的情话，然后痛痛快快地把熔炼了数小时的岩浆射给他。

可他不愿意。

这个想法让Joe清醒了点，她费力地把自己从幻觉里拔出来，哑着嗓子命令她的Omega长官：“出去。”

“这就是你和长官说话的态度吗？”

“请——请你出去，Rogers上尉。”

“那你呢，列兵Wilde？在这里继续和自己过不去？”Steve一点要走的意思都没有，“身为军人，不知道注射抑制剂吗？”

“我打过了。”Joe把手臂伸出去，向他展示泛着青的针眼：“但好像没用。”

Steve上前握住她的手腕检查，正常体温在发热的Joe看来简直就是冰凉，她飞快地反手抓住了Steve，拉着他的手贴到了自己脸上。

“实在、实在抱歉……帮帮我，可以吗？”见Steve没有挣开，Joe得寸进尺地亲吻他的指尖，眼睛却可怜巴巴地瞅着他，盈着明亮的水光，“我好难受。”

事实上，Steve想不帮忙也没有办法，他的力量正在奶盐糖味信息素的冲击下不断流失，早晨那一支抑制剂构筑的壁垒被轻而易举地攻破，他的体温也开始上升，还有不可言说的湿润滑腻，都在告诉他——你完蛋啦！

“我们——我们得另外找个地方。”

  
  
Steve刚刚进了宿舍，就被Joe抵在了门上。他的个子高出她太多，不管是踮着脚还是拽着他的领子都十分吃力，Joe扯着Steve到扶手椅上，让他坐下，来了一顿不得章法的连舔带啃。

年长的Omega富有耐心地用舌头引领她、安抚她，直到她的奶盐糖味道不再核爆炸似的肆意膨胀，而是在唇齿之间流淌。Joe扯开他的衣服，舔咬他的喉结、锁骨和乳头，在他的闷哼声中含混不清地问他：“这里会有奶吗？”得到默认之后，她更加认真地吮吸那里，还用手揉捏着紧实丰满的胸肌，把它们往中间聚拢，压出浅浅一条沟。

胸肌之下是Steve跳得越来越快的心脏，淡淡的咖啡味蔓延开，冲淡了带着奶香的甜味。

Joe解开裤子，高高翘着的性器弹出来敲在Steve腿根，隔着布料提前和湿滑柔软的归宿打了招呼。

Steve把衣服都脱了，背对着她跪坐在椅子上，指引着未经人事的Alpha为自己扩张，手指在甬道中搅弄，描摹腺体中央的浅沟，然后是第二根和第三根手指，当他的液体流到Alpha的手腕时，Steve偏过头看了Joe一眼：“可以了。”

Alpha迫不及待地扶着性器的头往里塞，动作却又过分小心，以至于找准了位置却不敢用力，磨蹭了半天，还是犹豫着看向Steve：“真的可以吗？”

Steve几乎要被气笑了——往三角虫胸腔里钻的时候倒是勇猛果断，现在他脱光了、扩张开了，连水都流了一大片了，她还有心思问可以不可以？

她最后还是进来了，年轻蓬勃的性器缓慢地撑开他，顶在敏感的腺体上，磨人的快感在两人交合的地方汇成电离子风，卷起宇宙尘埃，在机甲的外壳上磨刻出晦涩艰深的诗行。Steve抱着椅子靠背，深深呼吸，放松身体，将Joe的性器吞得更深，也把年轻Alpha的躯体拉得更近。

Joe贪婪地展开身体，让尽可能多地皮肤贴着Steve，用咖啡的清苦冲淡令人头昏的甜腻。她的胳膊环在Steve腰上，双手套弄着Omega虚张声势的阴茎，直到将压榨出来的清液涂满柱身，上下滑动的时候可以听到咕叽咕叽的水声。

后面却一直没动静，好像只要埋在他身体里就足以解决发情期的困扰，Steve却能感觉到，她的性器在敏感的甬道里持续充血胀大，像是另一颗心脏在怦怦直跳。他试着动了一下，立刻听到身后一声低叫。

“怎么了？”

“……疼，动不了。”

刚成年的Alpha没经历过这种事情，动一动就疼得要命，不动却又胀得难受，只能在Omega穴肉的规律收缩中寻找杯水车薪的纾解。

怎么办？他会不会觉得我很差劲？

Joe脑子一团乱，咬着牙往前顶了一下，疼得眼泪都出来了，啪嗒一下砸在Steve背上。

“放松，没关系。”Steve的声音带着情欲特有的沙哑，却又一如既往地令人安心，Joe丧气又乖顺地塌下腰，搂住Steve蹭了蹭：“那怎么办？”

Omega的经验也算不上丰富，但毕竟是年长几岁，忍着腰酸腿软和身体深处的麻痒，刻意地释放出更多的信息素。毋庸置疑，这是Alpha的特效春药，设定在Alpha大脑深处的繁殖本能再次拿到最高权限，将疼痛的感觉屏蔽在外。

Alpha开始抽送性器，伴着对Omega阴茎的照顾，一下下撞出低哑的叫声，后来速度越来越快，每次又都正正好好顶在Omega的腺体上，炙热情爱让他本能地失去力气，软着腰挂在椅子背上，费力地把羞人的呻吟咽回去，才能断断续续地说话：“慢——慢一点……”

“怎么了？”Joe把自己深深地埋在Steve的身体里，用胯骨顶着他厚实的臀肉。“我弄疼你了吗？”

疼倒是不疼，只是快感过于汹涌，将他逼到了失控的边缘。四肢的力量被抽空，口中溢出的呻吟甜腻得吓人，因为与众不同的体格，Steve很少真的将自己视为Omega，却在这种陌生的危机感之中与自己的性别身份重新绑定。

他会被Alpha的信息素折腾得意乱情迷，顺应动物本能张开双腿，源源不断地分泌出液体，以便将这个刚刚成年的Alpha整个吞噬进去。

他会在她的冲撞中打开生殖腔，被她标记，留下她的生殖细胞，然后怀上一个孩子，被不断长大的胎儿撑大肚子，直到漂亮的腹肌变成透着青色血管的一层肚皮。

他会在孕期更加需要他的Alpha，像渴望毒品一样渴望她的信息素，不管是抑制剂还是镇定剂都救不了他。

Steve垂下头，把滚烫的脸埋进颤抖着的手臂之间，屁股却翘得更高。“没关系，继续。”

“我听说，Omega在床上说的话都是反的，”Joe将性器整根抽出来，又深深地顶进去，“是真的吗？”

Steve被捅得哼了一声，“……谁跟你说的？”

“就是新兵营的那些Alpha。”Joe其实想不起来是谁了，却十分记仇地报上了刚被Steve点名表扬过的那几个人：“有Hank……”

“嗯……”

“Yun，”

“呃啊……”

“Yoki，”

“唔你轻点——”

“还有Doris。”每个名字都伴随着一次凶猛的抽插，她就是存心想让Steve再也无法直视那几个名字，最好连人都无法直视。

Steve对此心知肚明，但他无暇嘲笑她的幼稚，他已经射了一次，小Alpha又开始撸动他的阴茎，伴随着一下又一下的插入，他觉得自己已经完全失去了对身体的掌控。

“唔嗯……轻一点……”

“是的长官。”Joe漫不经心地应着，动作却还是完全不吝惜力气。

Steve又想说话，Joe套弄他阴茎的手加了几分力，他就说不出完整的词句了。

“不要说话了好不好？”她亲吻Steve的尾椎骨，“我不知道该不该信你的话，不知道你到底是要还是不要，是要轻一点还是要重一点，所以我不会再听你的了。”

海盐的味道从甜甜的奶香中破茧而出，比奶粗粝，比糖清透，带着一点点苦涩，将Steve笼罩。

“我也……我也不知道该不该喜欢你，”Alpha的声音闷闷的，“你每次都拒绝我，然后再给我一些……希望？幻想？我不知道是不是我想的太多。”

她竟然想要在这个时候谈心？Steve被捅得眼泪汪汪，又被身后的絮絮叨叨逗得想笑。如果真的是要谈心，能不能别把谈心对象操得说不出话来？

“可是我真的好喜欢你，想到你会和别人在一起就烦躁得要命。我知道——我知道你不喜欢我，我也想假装不喜欢不在意，但连自己都骗不过去。每次你出现的时候，眼神不由自主地就追过去了，他们都说我像个大号探照灯……”

不是这样的，我没有不喜欢你。Steve张大嘴喘息——他想回应，却除了呻吟发不出别的声音。

“不要生我的气好吗？”Joe抽抽鼻子，“不，不你应该生气的，你完全有理由生气……抱歉，我好像又搞砸了。”

她听上去似乎在哭，这个念头刚刚在Steve脑子里闪过，就有一滴液体砸到了他的脊沟里。要是一般人这么着哭，肯定软了，他的小Alpha却还是童叟无欺地硬着，一边抽抽嗒嗒一边一下一下地捅到最深。

年轻就是这样，很少像他这样瞻前顾后，看起来勇敢莽撞，从不把各种阻碍放在心上，却又每每患得患失。她正在从一个少年变成青年，孩子心性和膨胀着的性激素同时施加作用，她就在纯粹的倾慕和侵略性的占有欲之间摇摆不定。

就像她现在这样，虔诚地舔舐着他后颈的腺体，将他的咖啡味道全都吞吃入腹，却犹豫着不敢下口。

发情的时候，腺体也是敏感带之一，Steve被舔得轻轻颤抖，后穴也收缩得更紧，卷着Joe的性器，将它死死绞住。

“让我出来好吗？我快要射了。”

“就射在里面。”

“不，这样你会怀孕。”

“没关系。”· 

“可是这违反了规定。”

“那就下次。”Steve扭了扭腰，把小Joe放了出来，Alpha已经憋的脸都红了，刚抽出来就射在了Steve的大腿上。

颤抖着射了个干净，Joe这才回过神来：“下次？还可以有下次？”

Steve不说话，他累极了，Joe扑过来抱住他：“我好喜欢你！” 

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”

“嗯。”

“你也喜欢我。”

“……嗯。”

“我们再来一次吧！”

“嗯……嗯？！”Steve瞪大眼睛看她一眼：“怎么又硬了？”

Joe树袋熊似的抱着Steve磨蹭：“求你了！再来一次吧！”

“行……行吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

Joe在新兵战绩榜上遥遥领先，在下一次换防之前，成为一名二等兵。她开始忙碌，和Steve的相处时间越来越少。

“抱歉。”她抱着Steve，把脸埋在他的胸前，深深地吸了一口气。

“没关系。”Steve把她的头发捋顺，露出泛着粉红色的小耳朵，一时兴起，捏着她的耳垂轻轻揉了揉。

Joe抬起头：“你不在意么？”

“还好。”

“唉——”年轻得在发光的Alpha重重叹气：“想让你在意我，又怕你太在意了，觉得孤单。”

Steve笑笑：“我当然在意，但我可以接受。”

“是的是的，你是成熟稳重的Rogers上尉，我只是一个一天到晚胡思乱想的幼稚鬼。”Joe故意作出阴阳怪气的样子，用奶甜清脆的声线说出来却有种谜之可爱。

Steve乐出了声，Joe在他怀里打了个滚，刚刚整理好的头发又揉乱了。

“想在你身上蹭上我的味道，让所有人都知道你是我的。”

“其实……标记我就可以了。”

Alpha沉默片刻：“……如果我们不在打仗就好了。”

人类与虫族的星际战争持续了近20恒星年，人族战士的死亡率在60%上下，其中98%都是Alpha。

被标记过的Omega在失去自己的Alpha之后会经历哀悼期，精神和肉体上都会陷入混乱。他们难以再次被标记，往往会被社会所排斥。

无关乎愿意或不愿意，也无关他们两个人，这两件事实摆出来，就有了不标记的充足理由。Steve无法向Joe保证“我不会让你去危险的地方”，Joe也无法向Steve保证“遇到危险我会先保护自己”。Steve是指挥官，Joe是机甲驾驶员，他们是人类联军，是系外入侵者在银河系连下数城之后，拦在地球和虫族之间的最后防线。

“你明天不需要早起吧？” Joe捉住Steve把玩她耳垂的手，舔了一口他的手腕。

Steve低笑一声：“……你是狗么？动不动就上嘴？”

“你好吃。”Alpha狗狗反以为荣地亮出牙齿，轻轻啮咬他跳动的腕脉。手却熟门熟路地从他衣服下摆伸了进去。

联军换防是个大工程，Steve忙活了一整天，回到寝室的时候已经是后半夜，一推门却见他的Alpha团在床的一角，睡得正香。

他上前把她叫醒：“你怎么在这？”

“嗯？”Alpha睡得迷迷糊糊的，一时反应不过来：“什么我在哪儿？”

“第四战区，木星基地，”Steve抱着手臂居高临下地看她，“我记得你该去的是火星。”

Joe坐起来揉揉眼睛：“我申请换过来了，Fury上校批准的。”

“知不知道这里战况很不利？”Steve恨铁不成钢地揪着她睡得粉扑扑的脸颊：“你怎么想的？”

“那你为什么来这里？你想什么我就在想什么。”见Steve表情严肃，Joe抱着他的大腿撒娇：“别生气了，来都来了，一起睡觉嘛！”

“……往那边去去。”

Joe听话地往里挪，让出大半空间给他，在他躺下的时候又四肢并用缠了上来。

其实这怪不着Joe，哪怕不为了自己，前线也更利于积累战功，她完全有理由申请调换；也怪不着Fury，任谁麾下有这么一个年轻气盛又天资傲人的士兵，都会想让他上前线磨磨性子。Steve原本累得够呛，真躺下了却又被种种思绪搅得睡不着。暗夜里两个心跳、两个呼吸交织着回响，不知过了多久，Steve听到一声含糊的呓语：“……可是我想保护你。”

Joe在第四战区换了新的机甲，是“二代泰坦”中的裁决之神Adanos，比“半神”级别的Dionysus大了不少，钛钢材质，装备一柄重锤，左臂则持菱形护盾。虽说“二代泰坦”都不新了，但还是很多人想要驾驶它们的资格，作为新兵尖子生的Joe却得了便宜还在卖乖：“我更想要Crius，用刀用习惯了，换成锤子总觉得怪怪的。”

Steve忙着看报告，头也不抬：“不习惯就去加训。”

其实她已经加了不少训练量了，只有忙里偷闲来和Steve呆一会儿，现在又被下了逐客令，整个人顿时就蔫了：“……我才在这坐了五分钟。”

“七分钟。”

“可是我都两天没见你了！”

“Joe，”Steve皱着眉抬起头：“下一波虫潮很快就到，木星基地首当其冲，把吃亏的机会留到平时，别留到战场上。”

她不得不承认Steve是对的，可他总是对的，这就非常令人烦躁。Alpha跳起来冲了出去，感应门都来不及反应，她在几乎要一头撞上去的时候才刹住脚步，回头看了一眼Steve，什么都没说。

Steve叹了口气，继续看文件，却发现自己好像看不进了。

曾经的顾虑一语成谶，她还是太年轻了——没有经历过真正残酷的战争，所以总是轻率鲁莽，没有见识过战前的花花世界，所以将筹码全都押在了他身上，她想要激情、依赖和战乱亏欠她的宠爱，他却只能给她做贼心虚的亲吻和见缝插针的性事。两个人像是各自怀抱着荆棘，靠近彼此的时候不可避免地带来伤口，他知道见好就收，她却未必懂这个道理。

往后的几天，Joe没有联系Steve，Steve这才知道，基地虽然不大，但想要躲着谁，也并不难办到。他只好时不时地问Nalie“二等兵Wilde在哪里”，直到AI助手贴心地在光幕的一角开辟了“二等兵WIlde的直播窗口”。

她把大部分时间都耗在了训练场上，只有短短几小时的睡眠时间在寝室度过。

她训练中的表现非常突出，教官索性把她的模拟机提高到了老兵的难度。

她是个很受欢迎的Alpha，长得英气又漂亮，战场上勇敢，战场外活泼，又不像一些男性Alpha那样攻击性太强，不论什么性别的人都喜欢她，还总有Beta小姑娘黏着她，帮她打饭洗衣服。

她原来不总是一副幼稚黏人的样子，或者说，她离了Steve的时候就成了另一个她，是战斗小队的主心骨、军中比武的第一名，是一颗小太阳。

木星的一昼夜只有10小时，基地内部全靠灯光的定时明灭模拟地球上的晨昏交替，这会儿灯光渐暗，Steve抬腕看表，十点二十五，离士兵营区规定的就寝时间还有五分钟。

Joe躲了Steve一个星期，Steve从Nalie的直播画面里看她看了一个星期，明天早晨Joe所在的小分队要开拔去木卫二替岗，他就连偷看的机会都没有了。他一直在犹豫要不要去找她把话说开了，但转念一想，两人之间的思维差异根深蒂固，这次的矛盾解决了，难免还有第二次第三次第一万次，就这么随她去吧。

Steve准备洗漱，却听到走廊里响起“咚咚”的脚步声，设置了权限的感应门不知道两人在闹别扭，把飞奔过来的Alpha放了进来。一腔思虑在见到跑得头发凌乱的她时，全都蒸发了，Steve向她走近一步，站在门边不知想什么的Alpha就扑到了他身上。

“I'm sorry.”

“For what？”

“Ah……I don't know.”Joe用力箍住Steve，像是要把久别重逢的手感复制粘贴到每一个神经感受器。“Whatever.”

“明天去木卫二？”

“嗯……你知道了？”Joe瞪大眼睛，“我就是来跟你说这事儿呢。”

Steve发现自己说漏了嘴，佯装咳嗽，转移话题道：“咳…东西收拾好了？”

“好了。”

“注意安全。”

“嗯。”Joe看了一眼表，“28分了，我得回去了。”

“去吧去吧。”Steve撒开手，却被Alpha勾着脖子拽下来狠狠亲了一口：“记得想我。”

队伍开拔很早，Steve也没多睡，早早就去了指挥中心。大厅里没几个人，屏幕都亮着，正是舰队从母舰甲板上次第启航的画面。

“刚走就开始想她了，是不是？”

Steve回头，看见端着咖啡的William。

William技术能力没得说，平时却总没个正形儿，Steve懒得理他：“监控点有消息吗？”

“英仙座旋臂检测到虫族活动，距离我们还有17天航程。”

Steve点头，目光还是不由自主地往甲板监控那里飘。William见状，笑他：“这么几天还舍不得？要不是我透了底儿，您现在就离她几千万公里了。”

“你透了底儿？”Steve目光扫过来，William以为他要生气，不敢点头也不敢摇头，却听他说了句“下不为例”，轻飘飘地翻了篇儿。

17天，说长不长，眼看着虫族舰艇穿过道道封锁线，像一把长戈捣进太阳系，总觉得来不及部署兵力、加强防御。但说短也不短，时钟一分一秒地走，他还是一样的忙，却觉得每一天都有两天那么长。

Joe每天给他发一条信息，来不及深聊，只是报个平安；剩下的时间里Steve只能想象她正在防线上巡逻，或者一边给机甲换零件一边和同伴嬉笑打闹。

第16天，Steve没等到Joe的消息，睡着了也不安稳，梦里又回到刚开战的时候，他还是少年模样，瘦瘦小小像根豆芽菜，一起躲进防空洞的父亲临时征兵上了地面，母亲加入了医疗队，两人都没再回来；失去父母的未成年Omega成了狼嘴边的肉，补给品刚发到他手里就会被抢走，反抗只会换来更加凶狠的殴打，他却一直缺乏作为弱者的自觉，直到伤痛、饥饿和寒冷联手将他放倒。

他在纽约地下一百二十英尺的地方烧得晕晕乎乎，听到有人叫他的名字，睁眼之后愣了好久，才想起来自己在距离地球八亿公里的木星基地。

安静的夜里只有心跳隆隆作响，强烈的不安在通讯器响起来的时候得到了印证：虫族舰队派出偷袭小队，提前抵达了木卫二，与第四战区守军发生正面冲突。

列兵Wilde驾驶Adanos机甲杀死了两只螯足虫，受到多只半成体虫族的围攻，在木卫二的佐治亚环形山附近失联。

Steve坐镇指挥大厅，像一只挂在蛛网中央的蜘蛛，感受着每一根蛛丝传来的振动。Pegasus特攻队运输晶核补给，Ladon武装舰队输送援兵，余下的机甲在木星基地周边布下迎战阵型，所有机甲驾驶员分为三组，轮班执行守卫任务……众人领命而去，Steve撑着台面喘了口气。

Adanos是二代泰坦中的主要战斗型机甲，它失联的消息难免会扰动军心，所以这条消息被William拦截下来，只告诉了Steve一个人。

失联，就还有希望，不是吗？

凌晨四点，是Adanos失联的时间，也是Steve在噩梦中浮沉的时间。Steve想起来梦里的声音——是个女性，很年轻，嗓子有点哑，除了一连声地叫他的名字，别的什么都没说。

你还活着，对吗？

“Thanatos受损超过80%！丧失战斗能力！”

“Eris被击中反应堆！即将爆炸！驾驶员救生舱弹射倒计时5、4、3……”

“坐标15，24E，Aether号请求支援！有一只变异体斧形虫！”

Steve打开指挥台的麦克风：“Aether号拖住斧形虫！援兵正在赶来！”

太空之神Aether号是“新神”系列的长子，摒弃了高污染的核裂变能源，采用核聚变动力，高169米，重4500吨，装备一柄离子剑，后来被它的中国驾驶员改成了双截棍。Aether号与它的姊妹机甲白昼之神Hemera合力攻击一只变异斧形虫，Aether号正面迎敌时被卸掉了一只手臂，Hemera号转为主攻，链锤砸断了斧形虫的一条肢体，却也将它完全激怒，它用头上的斧形犄角剖开了Hemera的主体，能源核心被毁，驾驶舱受损，驾驶员临死之前用链锤的钢索锁紧了斧形虫的两条后肢，然后就消失在了通讯频道里。

William把Steve面前的麦克风摁断：“Rogers上尉，我们没有后援了。”

派去木卫二战场的机甲已达木星基地机甲总量的四成，木星基地储备着不少晶核能源，是虫族军队的主要目标，而虫族主力还在源源不断地赶来，若倾巢而出，恐中了调虎离山之计。

Steve抬头看铺满整个光屏的机甲列表——大半都已经亮起红灯，少数还在闪烁，状态指数稀里哗啦地往下掉。

通讯频道的静默就已经是答案，Aether号驾驶员见斧形虫即将挣脱锁链，心一横，抓着离子双截棍迎上前去。

“Aether号要自爆。”William说，“离子光剑和核反应堆会制造出爆炸，驾驶员救不回来了。”

Steve沉默地看着屏幕，指挥大厅里也鸦雀无声，一个坐在角落里的观测员却犹犹豫豫地举起手：“Rogers上尉？这边有情况。”

一台检测不到信号的机甲漂浮在视图上，像是在虚空中随波逐流的船，显然失去了驱动装置。它只有一条左臂，现在正竭力伸着，去够Hemera号的残骸。

Hemera号漂浮在外的碎片被它抓在手里，向身后掷出，它借着反作用力向前滑动了几米，触到了Hemera号的主体。

这时候它的图像才被构建完成，William倒抽一口冷气：“Adanos！”

是Adanos！

指挥大厅里响起一片嗡嗡的声音，太空之中还是一片寂静，Joe操纵着仅剩的左臂将Hemera的动力装置拆了下来，装在了Adanos身上，型号不太吻合，但凑合一时半刻还是没有问题。

Adanos的通讯装置和动力装置一起被损坏了，因此想和打算玉石俱焚的Aether号沟通战术是不可能了，Joe一边嘀嘀咕咕祈祷那个中国小帅哥能领会自己的意思，一边一头撞向了斧形虫。

她的撞击打断了Aether的自爆，斧形虫暴怒地给予重击，Adanos滑步弓腰用左臂的护盾挡了下来；Aether见机绕到斧形虫背后，在它昂起脖子蓄力的时候，用离子剑斩下了它的头颅。

“通讯器！我的通讯器！”被医疗队从变形的机甲驾驶舱里“抠”出来的Joe，躺在担架上还惦记着宕机的通讯器。医疗小队长是个女性Omega，戴着口罩，只露出一双洋娃娃似的大眼睛对着Joe笑：“别担心，我们会帮你拿的。”

Joe也对她笑了笑，并眼疾手快地抓住了她伸来的手，握住用力摇了摇：“谢谢你啊好同志！”

“你脸上沾了点血。”Omega干笑一声，暗骂这Alpha看着机灵，怎么这般不解风情。

“没事没事，”Joe用肩膀蹭了蹭脸颊，“都是小事。”

Steve收拾完种种琐事，赶到医疗中心的时候，Joe已经包扎完毕了，闭着眼睛，被子盖住半张脸，一副睡着了的样子。他不想打扰她休息，就在对面的椅子上坐下看着她。

Joe鬼鬼祟祟地挣开一只眼睛：“Psss！”

Steve“噗”地乐了：“干嘛呢？”

“装睡啊！”Joe皱眉，又牵动额角伤口，“嘶——”地叫了一声。“她们老跟我说话，烦躁得很，只好装睡了。”

“你这不是成了战斗英雄了么，抢手也是正常。”

Joe毫不领情：“谁同意他们喜欢我了？一天天的净给我添乱！”

“给个杆儿就往上爬？”Steve嘴上挖苦她，心里还是高兴的，脸上却一点也不显，还是正经得要命，从窗户外面往里看，任谁都会觉得是领导在训话。

“要说这Rogers上尉也真是的，”小护士甲戳了一下小护士乙：“天天跟谁欠了他钱一样。”

“就是就是，Wilde才刚回来，就这么凶人家！”

……

“也不知道我的通讯器修好了没有。”Joe发出一声长叹。

“怎么？有重要讯息？”话音未落，Steve就感觉到兜里通讯器震了震，拿起一看，是Joe发来的一张图片。

日落时分，太阳、木星和木卫二连成了一条直线，从木卫二看过去，太阳和木星完全重叠，太阳光给木星描了一圈金色的边，矗立在地表的木星基地把金色的光环撑起一点，金光在那里聚成一团，像一颗嵌在指环上的宝石在熠熠生辉。

“这是什么？”Steve明知故问。

“戒指，”Joe往下缩了缩，只露出一双不安地四处乱瞟的眼睛。“给你的戒指。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我好想再长高点，”Joe双手穿过Steve的腿弯，抓着椅子的扶手，Steve的两条长腿张开，挂在她的手腕上，随着她插入的动作轻轻颤抖。“现在能用的姿势太少了。”

双腿大张的姿势让Omega的肉穴压缩到最短，所以每次抽插都可以轻而易举地戳到敏感点，Steve急促地喘息，身体深处一阵阵的酸麻掌控了他的神经中枢，让他握着阴茎的手都忘了套弄，无措地圈在根部不动。

他听到Joe说的话了，但大脑现在没时间处理信息，那些单词钻进他的耳孔，又原封不动地掉了出去。

Alpha握住他的手，带着他抚慰胀痛的前端，阴茎的快感和手掌心的摩擦真真切切，但他却失去了动作的掌控权。就好像Alpha在用他的性器操他自己的手。

显然Alpha更知道如何让他失控——撸动和抽插的节奏形成了微妙的平衡，腺体被前后夹击的攻势刺激得濒临崩溃，剧烈收缩着，吐出一波又一波透明的腺液，阴茎也颤抖着冒出液体。

Joe把Steve的手握紧，也间接地握紧了他的阴茎，Steve闷哼一声，皱着眉，脸上露出一种矛盾的、痛苦的欢愉。

“自己来。”Joe再次抓住椅子扶手，另一只手摁在Steve的腹肌上，低下头加快了抽插的速度。

“唔……哈啊……太快了……”性腺早就被操得肿大，连同经受过多摩擦和撞击的甬道，都因为充血而变得温热，咖啡味信息素在温度作用下蒸腾出更富层次感的醇香。Steve被年轻的Alpha抵在椅子里，宽肩长腿委委屈屈地揉成一团，胸前全都是吻痕，两颗乳头被啃得红肿挺立，还带着亮晶晶的未干的唾液，像一只牡鹿被豹子叼着脖子拖到了树上，一时未死，又无处可逃，所以格外敏感，一点点风吹草动就能让他颤抖着达到高潮。

“我快？”Joe把用力往后挺身的Steve抓回来，扣着他的后脑，舔舐他下唇的齿痕。“明明你比较快。”

被曲解了意思的Steve哭笑不得，想反驳，唇舌又都沦陷，只能在Alpha日渐熟练的吻技中闭目喘息，等着高潮后的眩晕消退。

Alpha却偏不让他如愿，一面借着刚射出来的液体撸动他的阴茎，一面向上挺腰，原本冲向甬道深处的性器变了角度，准星对着汁水四溢的性腺，弹无虚发。Alpha手臂离了扶手，Steve架在上面的腿就无意识地往下滑，Joe“啪”地拍了一下他的大腿根：“张大点。”

这一下打得不重，却十分响亮，Omega一惊，肉穴也绞紧了，差点让Alpha跟着射出来。

体外射精也有受孕的风险，好在Steve已经过了Omega最佳的生育期，孕激素水平比较低，才有惊无险地到了今天。虚惊一场之后，Joe也不多耽搁，又抽插几下，就拔出来射在了Steve小腹上。

“你喜欢这样？”Joe亲吻她的Omega，手在他大腿内侧来回滑动。刚刚打的那一下连红印子都没有留下，Steve却觉得那一块皮肤像是着了火一样发烫。“我们以后可以玩点花样。”

一提到玩花样，Steve的脸就开始发烫：“公共场合不行，Phone Sex也不行。”

“101 Kinks”清单在Joe的撒娇耍赖下，一样样被打了勾，在Steve那里却都是打的叉号。

“可是上次你明明就……”

Steve一把捂住Joe的嘴，上次在空会议室里回响的呻吟声却在脑子里继续播放——Alpha年纪不大，歪主意倒不少，瞅准时机把他堵在散会后的会议室里，压在讲台上来了一发也就算了，做到情迷意乱时竟把麦克风打开了对准他……

Joe垂着脑袋不说话，Steve虽然知道她的委屈模样多半情况下是装的，但实在架不住她一眼一眼地瞅他，微蹙着眉，下眼睑泛着红，还有一痕薄泪——他明白那是高潮余韵，却还是不由自主地心软：“以后再玩，好么？”

小孩子就是小孩子，拿了空头支票也欢欢喜喜地搂着他蹭：“一言为定？”

“一言为定。”Steve揉揉她的头发，“你刚才，一开始的时候，跟我说什么来着？”

“啊？”Joe愣了一会儿，一拍脑袋：“我说我想长高来着，你是怎么长这么高的？”

……

“……打了血清之后，免疫缺陷就好了，长高是个副作用。”随着这个“副作用”一起到来的，还有周遭怪异的眼神、更加直接的排斥和无穷无尽的窃窃私语，他索性参军上了地面，然后连年征战，颠沛辗转近十年，在第七战区基地掉进了一双盛满了星光的眼睛。

“噢——”Joe发出长长的感叹。

Don't feel sorry for me. Steve听过太多惋惜的话，什么“好好的Omega怎么成了这样”之类的，说者或许是好意，听者却总觉得堵心。

“——看看你，经历了多少周折才遇到我。”

Steve一愣：倘若不是血清，他大概会是个柔弱但“正常”的Omega，也许会在防空洞的小社会里找个Alpha或者Beta，或者加入医疗队——那是普通Omega最好的出路了。而Joe出生在天王星空间站，出生之后不久虫族就撕裂空间发动了侵略战争，她便从来没有“回到”过地球。倘若Steve不是人类联军的一员，他们此生都没有见面的可能。

“所以我很幸运。”Steve笑着说。

Joe却摇头：“是我比较幸运，上帝知道我喜欢你，才专门把你留给我。”

  
  
军方高层很重视Joe关于“模块化机甲”的提案，派了一个代表团来木星基地，连开会带实验，折腾了一个多星期。Joe虽然只有个大致的想法，其中原理什么的一概不知，还是被拖着连轴转，天天都见不到人。

Steve在指挥大厅里呆着，通讯器震了两下，是军方的技术顾问Howard：“您知道一等兵Wilde在哪儿吗？”

两班人马兴师动众地找人，一无所获，没多久他们的目标人物却自己冒了出来，挨了Steve劈头盖脸一顿训，灰溜溜地被Howard拎回会议室了。

到了晚上Steve余怒未消，Joe也知趣地不往上凑，只是吹熄灯号之前跑来，塞给Steve一个小盒子，然后一溜烟不见踪影。小盒子里是个灰白色的圆环，外圈凹凸不平，内圈打磨得倒是很光滑，下面还压了张纸条，是不知从哪儿撕的，背面还有公式。

“这是上次那只斧形虫的犄角，四舍五入算是我的战利品，磨了个戒指送你，不要嫌弃。”

Steve拈起小圆圈对着台灯看，凸起部分勉勉强强看得出是个方块，还得配合想象力，才能和木星基地对号入座。他把戒指戴到无名指上，尺寸正合适。

次日，Steve在餐厅吃饭，Joe端着盘子大步走过来，在他斜对面坐下。

他瞥了她一眼，她就平移到了他对面：“不生气啦？”

Steve不置可否，低头吃饭。

“戒指呢？合适吗？”Joe左右看看，Steve的哪只手上都没有戴。

等她有些沮丧地收回视线，Steve才不紧不慢地从领子里拽出了自己的军牌，白色的骨质戒指串在链子上叮当作响。

Alpha又高兴起来，丝毫不计较Omega故意吊她胃口，抓起他的手亲了一口：“晚上等我嗷！”

Steve看着她走远，摩挲着手背上的皮肤，还是忍不住笑了。

这小坏蛋。

  
  
Steve宿舍里的新风系统几乎没有停止过运转，即便如此，咖啡和奶盐糖的味道还是浓郁得要命。Steve坐在床边，Joe双手把他的腿撑开，含着他的阴茎吮吸。

柔软的口腔壁挤压着他的性器，灵活的舌尖挑逗着顶端小孔，手从下面托着他的会阴轻轻按摩……Steve向后仰着，双手撑着上半身，脖颈和胸膛绷成一条直线，喉结像个气泵，上下滑动着，凉爽干燥的空气在他的胸膛里走了一趟，变得潮湿温热，带出浓郁的咖啡香味。

“停、停一下……”Steve声线在颤抖，要去推开Joe的手软软的没有力气，反被她抓住，扣在了阴茎的根部。饱胀的阴茎在手心里跳动着，他马上就要射了，Alpha却还在恶劣地戏弄翕张的马眼。她握着他的手上下撸动，红润饱满的唇将性器顶端包裹，舔舐着、亲吻着，像是在吃炭烧生蚝，要将软肉溢出的汤汁全部咂干净，才会动真格的将它撕碎吞掉。

Alpha掌握着他的节奏，在他射精的前一秒才允许他抽出来，还意犹未尽似的，用舌尖钻了一下濒临崩溃的小孔。

“哈啊……”性器抽动着，第一股精液窜到了Joe的脖子上，后面几股则从顶端涌出来，顺着柱身慢慢淌下。Steve失神地望着天花板，在眼角蓄积了好久的眼泪滑出两道水痕。

Joe站起来，脱了衬衣随手一甩，露出年轻紧实的躯体，乳房和性器都生机勃勃地翘着，像架在机甲肩上的机关炮，荷枪实弹地瞄准了她的猎物。

“到我了，”她拿了几个枕头在床中央摞成一堆，“趴好。”

Steve转过身趴在枕头堆上，刚射过的阴茎还是半勃状态，在枕头夹缝里压着；臀肉像剥了皮的蜜桃，正在被慢慢剖开，露出里面的果核。他早就湿得一塌糊涂，一开始还能夹住，射精的时候后面也兵溃城破，滑腻腻水汪汪地流了一片。

Joe跪在他两腿之间，膝盖向外打开，将他的大腿撑开到极限，让穴口红艳艳亮晶晶的软肉完全翻出来。她硬得不能再硬了，却不急着进去，反倒是Steve被她的视线侵犯得羞赧，不安地扭动，试图合拢双腿，又被她摁住。

“It's beatiful.”Joe双手抓着他的臀瓣，拇指描摹股沟，故意跳过急切张合着的后穴，在他的会阴上打圈；视线却像是射线束，在Omega最隐秘、最脆弱的部位划出一片火星子。“And you too.”

Steve试图把自己支起来，以逃离火辣辣的凝视，Alpha适时释放出信息素，夹着香甜奶味儿的盐结成六棱形的晶体，从后颈腺体生出锁链，将Omega的身体完全锁在床上。心理上的羞耻感和生理上不自觉的顺从在Omega的脑子里乱成一团，以至于眼泪和后穴的爱液同时涌了出来。Alpha的手还在他臀瓣上逡巡，Omega低下头，将腰臀翘得更高，发出无声的邀请。

他不是那种在床上什么都说得出来的性格，Joe也不会逼他，一些小小的讯号就足够了。

Alpha的性器顺畅无阻地插入，Omega的后背绷紧，把脸埋在床褥里发出一声呜咽。Alpha一下一下地抽插，他被压进枕头堆里，又被蓬松柔软的枕头弹回来，像是在波峰浪谷之间颠簸的船。阴茎又站了起来，压在枕头和小腹之间，就连纯棉布料的摩擦都让他颤抖不已。

“慢、慢一点……”

“是的长官。”刚刚晋升一等兵的Wilde终于学会了服从命令，将动作拉得无限长，一点一点地拔出来，再一点一点地插进去，Steve都能够感觉到Alpha性器的头部一层层捅开后穴的软肉，被它们簇拥着、舔吮着，又依依不舍地送别。

酸麻感从尾椎上升到脊髓，像一股微弱的电流，让Omega的身体轻轻痉挛。

“唔嗯……再快一点……”

“什么？”Joe扶着他的大腿，慢条斯理地进出，分明正在用快感的绳索将他套紧，却用无辜迷茫的眼神看他。“到底是快还是慢？”

Steve被她问懵了，她见他不说话，就往后退了一步，抱胸站好：“要么您自己来吧，我不动了。”

性器完全抽离的时候，穴口发出“啵”的一声，红肿濡湿的穴肉不甘心地收紧，只剩充分扩张过的穴口还保留着她性器的形状。

Steve皱眉瞪她，她却不为所动，他犹豫片刻，还是支撑起自己，往后退了些。Alpha“好心地”扶着性器，对准穴口让他把自己套上去，之后就真的撒手不管了，Omega只好前后摇动着屁股，自慰似的操自己。脖子上的军牌——出于Alpha撒娇似的命令，并没有摘掉——随着他晃动的节奏摇晃着，彼此碰撞得叮当响。

一边咬着唇把颤抖的呻吟封在喉咙里，一边前后移动，Omega在信息素作用下所剩无几的体力很快就耗光了，手肘软下去的时候，Alpha及时地圈住了他的腰，顺势搂着往后一拽，性器就捅到了最深。饱受摧残的腺体被这一下猛冲撞得又疼又麻，阴茎硬得不能再硬，紧紧地贴在小腹上，又被Alpha套弄两下，就干脆利落地射了。

Steve眼前像是有一片黑色的星辰在闪烁，深呼吸好几次才让感官重新上线。他回头看Joe，后者一脸错愕愧疚：“我……抱歉，没忍住。”

他这才感觉到屁股里湿润滑腻，不仔细分辨的话还以为是自己的淫液。

“我去清理一下。”Omega下床时腿软了一下，Joe伸手去扶，却被他躲开。

  
  
“边境舰队来的消息，他们已经想办法封住了空间跃迁的入口，只剩最后一支虫族军队还在银河系活动。”William把星际布防图投在大屏上，指着一列银色的光点：“边境舰队的速度比不上虫族，所以他们希望我们截住虫族，坚持到他们过来，合力干掉虫族。”

Steve盯着屏幕看了一会儿：“Nalie，汇报木星基地机甲状态。”

“是的，Rogers上尉。”AI助手甜美的声音在深黑金属和银白光屏之间回荡：“目前已经损毁的机甲有不和女神Eris、白昼之神Hemera，经历过大修的有太空之神Aether、裁决之神Adanos、冥河渡神Charon、死神Thanatos，其余机甲的状态都适宜出战。”

“实验进度如何？”Steve看向Howard。

Howard一脸为难：“技术难关已经突破了，但改装还需要时间。”

“一周？”

“勉勉强强。”

Steve沉吟片刻：“那你带着技术组撤到后方吧。”

Howard咬牙：“五天，不能再少了。”

这很有可能是人类和虫族的最后一战，被斩断后路的虫族残兵一头扎进来，太阳系诸多基地储备着虫族晶核，是它们翻盘的最后希望。人都说穷寇莫追，可双方早已是不死不休，如果机甲新技术在这一战里用不上，很有可能就永远都用不上了。

“好，”Steve拍拍Howard的肩膀，转身走向指挥台：“Ladon舰队护送后勤人员撤退，工程兵留两个班组，医疗兵留一个小队，分开值班；通讯员继续向总基地申请武器援助，所有人一级战备，三天时间，这里要变成一个堡垒。”

木星不是虫族军队在太阳系的第一站，但他要让它成为最后一站。

  
  
Howard回到实验室，Joe在地上坐着，正在和小机器人玩捡球游戏。

“怎么不去指挥大厅？”

“没什么好去的，我知道又要开战了，这不就够了。”小机器人咣当咣当地跑过来，把球递到她手里，Joe一甩手又扔了出去。

Howard扶额：“这是维修机器人，不是狗。”

Joe耸耸肩：“哦？这样吗？”

“你说说你，”Howard把球从小机器人手里夺过来，小家伙颇为不满地追着他跑了两步，发现这是老板之后，才不情不愿地站到一边去了。“心里不痛快就去找正主，解释也好，闹腾也好，在这里躲着算什么能耐？”

“……要你管。”

“好吧好吧，”Howard也不多说，“我去实验室了，你在这呆着可以，不许弄坏我的机器人。”

Joe嗤了一声，站起来走了。

  
  
距离虫族抵达木星还有7天，第一代模块化机甲下线，士兵开始实训，Joe担任临时教官。

  
  
距离虫族抵达木星还有6天，Rogers上尉开始不见人影，各种指令都由Nalie代为传达。

  
  
距离虫族抵达木星还有5天，Joe去找Steve，被拒之门外。

  
  
距离虫族抵达木星还有4天，Joe把Steve堵在了餐厅旁边的卫生间门口。

“你——”她刚说了一个字，Steve就从她身边挤过去，冲进卫生间，俯在水槽上方一阵干呕。增高的颅压让他眼睛里的红血丝更加明显，嘴唇也透出病态的嫣红。

Omega从镜子里看站在身后的Alpha，闭了闭眼睛：“如你所见，我怀孕了。”

距离虫族抵达木星还有3天，最后一批非战斗人员撤离了基地。

指挥大厅空空荡荡，Rogers上尉站在玻璃幕墙前面，看着子飞船一艘艘地从主舰上脱离，渐渐消失在视野。他回过头，看到Joe站在台阶上，隔着一排排计算机和一面面半透明的光屏，望着他。

昨夜的苦口婆心全都白费，他不愿意撤退到安全区，即使他是留守人员中唯一一个Omega，即使他肚子里还有一个不可告人的秘密。

“事已至此，你也不必自责，我们都有责任。”Steve把手指埋进女孩柔软的发丛里，理顺又揉乱，揉乱又理顺。“好好训练。”

“我会保护好你们的。”Joe握着Steve的手腕，把他的手贴在自己脸颊上。

不惜一切代价。

Joe如愿以偿地成为了“十二泰坦”之一——Crius的驾驶员，却高兴不起来，满脑子都是Steve和孩子，好几次心不在焉，差点被打中。

Stay focused, Joe, Stay calm.

安全带勒得很紧，军牌上挂着的另一枚骨戒被压进皮肉里，她又往里摁了摁，被肾上腺素冲击出重影的视野逐渐清晰，她咬着嘴唇，重新打开长刀的射线。

驾驶“半神”级别的Dionysus时，她将每一场战斗都视作最后一次，所以不论什么等级的敌人都没能使她感到畏惧；而当她掌握着“十二泰坦”之一的Crius时，她却开始觉得害怕。

Joe举起长刀，斩断螯足虫的肢节，割断三角虫的脖颈，划开裂口虫的腹部，各种颜色的体液在空中铺开，她隔着一片狼藉，回望木星基地遥遥闪烁的引航灯。

原来自己的“无畏”，只是无知而已。

成体虫族的体长在80到95米之间，机甲高百余米，木星基地属于800吨级别，木星的直径有14万公里——这些东西在宇宙中也只是沧海一粟，更何况在机甲内的人类？她总是抱着终结战争的希望出战，但战争将永远存在，只是敌对双方世代更迭；就像她把自己倾慕的Omega当作一座高高的碉堡，过关斩将登上去才发现，它原来是个桥塔，连着的桥不知道有多长，自己只能一步一步走向未知的对岸。

“Joe，relax.”耳机里传来Steve的声音，“一切都会好的。”

“……I'm sorry.”Alpha信息素水平在打斗中上升，她急促地呼吸着，把麦克风吹得呼呼响。

“你是一个战士，Joe，虫族是你的敌人，你自己的恐惧也是。面对它，战胜它。”

Joe吞咽着机甲舱室内干燥的空气，“……好。”

“为了人类。”

“为了……人类。”

“为了我们。”

“为了我们。”

“现在，去把虫族的领航员干掉，我会让Helios掩护你。准备好了吗”

“是的长官。”

Crius号后背张开四个梭形的甲壳，露出下面的大功率喷射器，蓝色的火焰窜出来，推着它冲向个头最大的虫族领航员。

  
  
领航员被太阳神Helios和黎明女神Eos固定着两头，Crius举刀俯冲，蓝色射线刀亮得发白，切开变异体虫族的躯干时，几乎感觉不到任何阻力。

虫族的大脑发育不完全，因此它们需要“领航员”，相当于一个小队的外置大脑，通过精神链接传递信号、指挥作战。外置大脑被端掉，剩下的虫族都陷入迷茫混乱的状态，几台机甲合围一只，很快就全部消灭掉了。

“Helios和Leto进修理仓，其余机甲靠近检修平台，Crius执行警戒任务，都明白了吗？”Steve顿了一下，又补了一句：“Crius没有问题吧？”

“没问题，长官。”Crius收起后背的喷射器，靠双腿侧边的动力平衡装置漂浮在空中。高清光幕将它的每个细节如实呈现，不论是精密铰接的合金脊柱还是外壳上斑驳的血迹划痕，Joe似乎也知道Steve在看着她，左臂一振，机甲外壳开启一道缝隙，两根支架伸出来，顶端展开成一片巨大的棘轮。

“检测到飞行装置，坐标θ=3.3，正在高速靠近。”

Steve敲敲耳机：“Crius，去看看。”

“是的长官。”

……

“是一枚导弹，初步判断为反物质弹。”

“虫族什么时候有这种技术了？”Steve皱眉，“尽快进入基地防护区域，准备开启量子防护罩。”

“量子防护罩挡不住反物质弹。”Howard不知什么时候站到了Steve身后，“除非能把质子和反质子碰撞的能量全部吸收，否则我们无计可施。”

“Hey Howard！”

“Hi Joe，你现在有办法破坏这枚反物质弹的推进装置吗？”

“可以，但是它太快了，得用Crius的推进器反向加速，才能让它慢下来，我现在腾不出手拆推进装置——等一下！我知道了！”

“什么？”

“你的小机器人在我这，我在这顶着，让它去拆！”

“什么？”Howard挑眉：“你怎么又偷玩我机器人？”

“先别扯这没用的，拆推进器要紧。”

Crius号背后的、腿部的推进器全部开启，与反物质弹的推进装置达成平衡，小机器人从Crius号的肩部钻出来，顺着它的手臂走上了弹头。Stark家的人对小玩具的设计最为上心，芯片控制断续的电磁装置保证了小机器人可以克服失重效果，在机甲和反物质弹的外壳上行走，虽然有点慢，但胜在稳当。

“我在想……”用力顶着反物质弹的Joe有点无聊，试图和控制室里的两个人唠嗑，“等下是不是可以把这枚弹头扔到虫族那边去。”

“不行！”——这是Steve。

“想都别想！”——这是Howard。

“为什么？”Joe有些惋惜，“这么大一颗，放哪儿都不如放到虫族老巢里。”

“不……”

“等一下，”Howard搓搓小胡子，“好像也不是不可以。”

“我们只需要拆掉它的导航系统，换个新的推进器，往虫族那边一扔——BOOM！”

“道理是这样没错，但你怎么重新导航？”Howard提出异议，“现在来不及重置定向，你怎么保证它能准确地飞向虫族？”

“给它装上我的导航和推进装置，”Joe想了想，“从我这里输入对方坐标。”

“那你呢？”

“可能要被带出去一段距离，得看小家伙效率高不高了。”Joe的语气听上去很轻松，“如果运气好的话，不会有事的。”

虫族的先锋军被灭，人类付出的代价也并不算小，主力军还在来的路上，其规模在先锋军的五倍以上，光凭木星基地的兵力，恐怕不能抵抗。

Steve和Howard沉默以对。

小机器人还在吭哧吭哧拧螺丝，监测光屏上密密麻麻的红色光点正在靠近。

“值得一试，不是吗？”

……

“我们需要快点做决定，否则虫族和基地拉不开距离，爆炸的时候同样会波及基地。”

Steve抱臂站着，窗外是无尽的黑暗，只有一个小小的光点，是Crius号和反物质弹的推进器交织在一起的火焰。军牌藏在衣领里，凉冰冰的怎么都捂不热，骨戒却粗糙而温暖，隆起的棱角抵着他的心脏。

“所有机甲，后撤五十公里。”Steve扳开了全基地的广播：“Nalie，执行B计划。”

“B计划是什么？”

“Crius，”Steve没有回答Joe的问题，“Do what you have to do.”

  
  
小机器人站在反物质弹尾部，将Crius号的导航装置连接到弹头上。远离了基地，没有参照物的路程更加漫长，Joe把推进器开到最大功率，还是觉得只是漂浮在原地。

推进器的能量只够单程，不过大概也没有回程了。

“Hey Steve.”Joe呼叫了Steve的私人通讯器，对面很快就接通了。

“有点话想跟你说，你最好…录个音什么的。”

Steve笑了一下，声音闷闷的：“说吧，我在听。”

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“For……everything.”

从肆无忌惮的追求、不计后果的引诱、不加防备的交欢，到所有的伤痛、战争、死亡和别离，除了人是对的，其他所有都是错的，一错再错，终至无可挽回。

“我父母留给我的积蓄还有不少，戒指内圈刻了口令，你到任何一个空间站都能支取。”

机甲全部撤出之后，木星基地就成了个空壳，随着Steve在总控中心输入密钥，两翼的建筑开始收缩，壁板折叠到骨架中，变成实心的骨架又并在一起成了更粗的支撑；门窗闭合收入内部，梁柱结构层层叠加形成脊椎，总控室高高的顶在上面，负责产能的中心驱动则被厚厚的钢板拱卫在胸膛正中。底层的推进器全功率运转，推着它脱离了木星的引力，成为悬立在空中的一台巨型机甲。

“还有孩子，对，孩子。”Joe吸了吸鼻子，“你怎么处理都可以，我相信你。”

“我知道。”Steve推动另一个操纵杆，总控室地板开启，一个机甲驾驶舱从下面升了起来。他拿起头盔，那上面的字迹已经旧得有些发黄。

Zeus，众神之王，木星的守护神，也是木星基地的名字，只不过已经被人遗忘。

小机器人已经将Crius号的备用推进器装在了反物质弹上，还有三分钟，导航的使命就将完成，反物质弹将把虫族大军化为灰烬。

“Nalie，库房的备用推进模块，全部装载到Zeus上。”

“好的，Rogers上尉，装载已完成。”

“Steve？你在做什么？”

“准备来救你。”

“Wow,”Joe小小地惊叹一声，“还需要多久？”

“五分钟。”

“恐怕来不及了。”

Crius号发出“能量耗尽”的警报，装了新推进器的反物质弹拖着它往前继续飞行，小机器人斩断了传输线，剩下的路线靠弹头的惯性就可以完成，Crius被惯性带着又往前滑了一段，悬在了空中。

“Steve？”

“相信我，来得及的。”

“反物质弹已经送出去了。”Joe解开传感器和安全带，小机器人咣当咣当地跑过来，递给她一个脏兮兮的网球。“Just...talk with me.”

“……其实好多人都知道我们在一起了。”

“真的吗？”Joe咕哝一声：“我还以为藏得挺好的。”

“William帮了我们不少忙。”

“哈哈，这个我知道。”

“之前你一个星期不理我，我用基地的智能助手偷看你来着。”

“我就说嘛！你怎么会知道我要去木卫二！”

“我会把孩子生下来。”

对面没有回答， 只传来吱吱的电流声。

“我爱你。”

连电流声也没有了。

全速飞行了上千公里的Zeus号抵达预设坐标时，反物质弹的余波将将散尽，四百余米高的众神之王悬停在空中，周围是黑暗汹涌而来。


End file.
